The Secret of Death
by AmbertheCat
Summary: When Drew and Paul become targets of an Unknown Source, they some how enlist the help of the Powerful Secret Force. What will happen to the boys? And why are the Special Force's Protection Division so special? Some how, the unknown forces will not leave the boys alone. In which the PD is left to fight to protect their clients, Death is the Secret but why? Crime/Romance/Supernatural


_**One of those I made on Vacation!**_

Chances of Death Number 1

It was a hot summer day, the cool winds that blew in brought in the oceans mist. The tropical plants provided nice shade. By Drew's standers it was an awesome day. The only way to make it better is if his friend, May, could have come with him to a private beach. He had invited May not because of the reason he told her, he had told her that he didn't want her to suffer in her stuffy hot apartment. In realty, he just wanted to spend a day at the beach away from his crazy fans with May. And maybe see her in a swimsuit…she always says she a fast swimmer, but she refuses to get in the water when he's around…or rather anyone's around.

Drew leaned up against a tree that was in the shade as he watched his friend Paul tear it up on the waves. As Drew watched Paul make the tunnel of the wave, he clapped in a relaxed manner, when a feline sat down next to him. It was a beautiful brown tabby with shinning blue eyes. It had just sat there next to him; Drew looked over to it confused. He didn't know that the beach had a feline living on it. He then remembered May had said something a long time ago about loving cats. He chuckled softly at his self, she had told him about her fondness for cats almost 5 years ago. He sighed slightly, how sad am I… he thought. She probably doesn't care for me like I do… he looked at the cat, it was watching him.

"You know you might have the second most beautiful eyes I have ever seen…a wondrous blue…like a mirror…you know I know a girl who so easily angered…but then she takes a complete turn and jumps into a positive attitude…she can be really cute at times…I guess I really like her, but I can't tell if she feels the same…heh any advice?" Drew petted the cat, it jumped into his lap and leaned up towards his face…and it licked his nose before jumping off to run off back into the tropical forest behind him. Drew watched the strange feline make its escape, he saw a shadow over come his sunshine. He turned and saw a less than savory character.

"Long time no see, Hayden…" the man was not very attractive at the very least. His hair was spiked with bleach blonde dyed into it; his brown eyes had a look of strong arrogance. He was dressed in a suit. Drew had no idea who the man was. "Who are you?" The man got extremely mad.

Paul had witnessed the strange man go up to his senior so he quickly worked his way back to the beach. Upon arriving where Drew was, he stood in front of him. "This is private property. Leave before I call security…" Paul said, faking the tone as if he was the one who owned the beach. The man scoffed as he walked away, but called from over his shoulder: Watch yourself…both of you…

"What he just did…isn't a threat to harm a minor?" Paul said. Drew could tell he wanted to report the strange man. "Yeah, but I don't even know who he is. So there is no telling if he will hone up on his threat, so let's not involve the police just yet. Come on let's head back to the Cabin. It's getting to the end of visiting hours on this side of the beach." Drew stated with a shrug as he and his friend started to walk back to their cabin. Along the way to the cabin a gun shot was heard. Drew froze at the sound, and then felt Paul pull him back. Drew just then felt like he just got whip-lash. The tree that was on the other side of his head got its chunk blown off its trunk, Drew watched the trees splinters got everywhere, Paul pulled Drew down and under cover as more shots were heard and more trees got blown off their trunks.

After a while of hiding the shooting stopped and the police showed up, even with the Commanding Officer Brandon Alexander…Paul's dad. Paul was training to be the next big detective; he had the skills for it. Of course he was still in school, as his father is a very big cop Paul never skips, gets good grades, good at sports and he is a master at self defense. Drew was relatively the same, never skips, good grades, good at sports but he is a master at the arts. Of course at football is where they met, then it was just introducing of each other…then they met again at baseball…then basketball…then they hung out a little more planning strategies for the next game or seasonal game…then after mid-terms, they saw they had both earn top student at grading the same points on the hardest tests the school throw at them. That's when they became friends. They decided they wanted to know if they were exactly the same or if they even had differences…

Drew learned that Paul, even though he was smart, he was struggling with money for his apartments rent and was going to be kicked out within 5 more days. So he offered to put him up at his place until he could get back on his feet. Paul at first refused, as kindly as he could. But Drew still showed up to pick him up…in a big car. Paul then found out that Drew lived on his own since he was 13, his parents do check on him every month but he mostly was home at his place where he paid bills and extra stuff and still had money left over. All the money he had earned was rightfully his, Drew's artwork, musical scores, poems, theater plays…everything he made got sold at a extremely over price than Drew would set. Eventually Paul had saved up enough money to pay for a few months in a apartment not far from the school. Drew responded saying: you know having you here…made this place seem less dull…but if you ever need a place to stay, my doors open. When Paul left to his new apartment, he came back around midnight, saying: they gave my apartment to someone with more money…plus they still took the pre-payment… Meaning that he barely had money for the cab ride back to Drew's house. Drew of course paid the cab driver and allowed Paul to move into one of the guests rooms. That was when they became friends…

Paul's father patted him on the head with a grunt of good work; all the cops and even Paul were shocked by the gesture. Drew figured the Commanding Officer was a hard core worker and boss, not one for emotion. Paul was still in shock but then he soft smiled, which caught his dad off guard. His father scratched his head embarrassed as he walked over to Drew with Paul. "Hey kid, I'm sorry to tell you I am bringing in our special forces to protect both you and Paul…"

"D-dad, I can protect myself and Drew just fine…" Paul said shocked by his fathers' words. Although he was extremely curious, he knew of the special forces were solely used for jobs they couldn't do on the books, but these Sp.F were supposed to be something special…

"Sure, should I send a car to bring them to Paul's and my house?" Drew asked. "No they will be there when you get back. I had my contact, connect me to the Head Officer of the Sp.F…you're getting the Protection from Death Forces of the Special Forces…two of their best will be at your place when you get their, who knows maybe they are already there waiting for you to get back. Do not anger them, the best as they are, they do have a few …issues…little anger management, complex personalities, special abilities that can't be learned thru training…and…" a voice behind him coughed rudely, it was female.

"Hello Brandon, you called for my squad, I would like to hear a little more so I can relay it to Wild Cat and Free Bird…as well as brief the boys." the woman was in a business suit, but she wore it strangely. She wore a mini-skirt that made her seem taller than she really was. The jacket she wore was only buttoned to mid-bust which showed her black and red lace bra. On her chest above the signifying marks of her chest and just below her collar bone was a tattoo of a full on black skull with two scythes behind it. Her hair had a dark purple like Brendan's and Paul's. Her left eye was coal black while her right was purple.

"Really Miss Reaper, I have asked you countless times to not sneak into the crime scenes and wait behind the lines…" Brandon groaned. "Paul, Drew this is Reaper. She is the Head Officer of the PDF…"

The woman walked forward and looked at the two boys. "Yes Free Bird and Wild Cat can protect them easily although it would seem to be a waste of their talents…well, money is money…and death is death…" she smiled, sneaking a peek at Brandon winking at him. "Listen kiddies, you'll know my best workers by…their traits…Wild Cat and Free Bird. Yes, that should be all you need to know. They have their orders for your protection and the job to deal with threats…they work well together on their good days but you know, as their name says, ones a wild cat the other is a free bird…most of the time they are at conflict…but I seem to understand that they _might_ have reached an understanding. If any repairs are needed for your house, send the bill to this bank account." Reaper handed Drew a card. On one side was a larger size of her skull with scythes on it but in red, on the other side was a single number. A bank account, why? "Well you should get to the house and 'meet' your guards…remember the Commanding Officers warning, by kids…bye _Brandon_…" she winked at the Commanding Officer Brandon who avoided looking at her until she walked by with the wink and her finger trailing along his shoulders as she walked away.

"Dad…is she…the reason mom…" Paul tried to ask. Brandon sighed. "Paul…that was your mom…we never got a divorce…she had to leave for the families safety…but remember 'Miss Reaper' comes by every birthday, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years etc. You were just so young that you didn't remember what she looked like. But yeah she's your mom…and still is my wife…" Brandon looked in the direction of where Reaper went. She was sitting on the hood of Brendan's personal car smiling at both Brendan and Paul, not the cocky smile from when she talking to them but a motherly loving way. "You can go ask her if you want…before we escort you both back."

Paul swallowed softly as he walked over to Miss Reaper. They talked for a while, Drew watched as he leaned against his car door. He saw Paul had a look of shock, then a smile came over him as well as a tear fell from his eyes. Drew saw Reaper look around before she gently hugged him and smoothed his hair. When Paul leaned out of the hug, she smiled again as she was happy she was able to be a mother again, as she patted his head saying another thing before ushering him to go. Paul smiled and held out his cell in question. She laughed a little and put her number in from what Drew could tell. Then he ran over, he was super happy.

They got in the car and began to start down the drive way towards Drew's and Paul's place to meet and greet their 'guards'.

-000-

_**So how is it? Did you love it? Hate it? Enjoyed it? Liked it? Favorite it? Following it? This story is kind of Crime/Romance/Supernatural… I was trying to listen to my music while typing this but my parents had Richard Castles newest audio book playing in the car, so this story sort of evolved into part Crime…oh well I can make it work. Oh and I would like to make a pleasant request to you of my fans who enjoy MA ratings. My older brother has started a Monster Girl Encyclopedia Fan Fiction. For those who like MGRPG's he currently has maybe a few chapters up. I, myself, is a big fan of his work and it's not because I'm in relation. He has a gift, and I would be so bold as make the request that you check his work out. I've got my inspiration for writing in general from reading what he wrote as a kid. Of course if that never happened then I would not be here today with all of you. His Author name is Clarus Nox. He also does game playthroughs on youtube. The name is the same. Of course you could find me on youtube thru the comments of his work. I thank those of you who went to check out his work, and if you would submit a review just stating you went or are going to check his work, that would make both of use very happy. I'll even do some requests for those who respond that way. Thank you! ~AmbertheCat**_


End file.
